


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Split Roasting, alpha!obiwan kenobi, omega!Alpha-17, omega!Jango Fett, omega!cody, very smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A smut drabble made on a dark jangobi discord server. I'm posting this at like 12 am so ya'll know where I'm at.
Relationships: Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Alpha-17/Jango Fett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

Cody hummed, tucking a lock of curly hair behind Jango's ear as 17 stretched out his back.

"How long do you think it'll take for the General to come back?"

17 cocked his head to the side, caressing their Prime's ass while pondering Cody's question.

"Well, he said he'd be doing a review of all the battalions and their Jetii. So you _know_ it's going to take a long ass while, and then he said he's going to have a check in with the temple on Coruscant."

Cody's brow furrowed as he began to play with Jango's hair, their Prime suckling on his flaccid dick.

"What do you think they need from him now?"

17 rolled his eyes and grunted. "Hell if I know what osiik those karking bastards in the core want Kote."

Cody hummed back, having gotten used to Alpha 17's insubordination and heretical beliefs. He felt his dick stirring under Jango's attention.

"So he'll be out all day is what you're telling me."

17 grinned, baring his teeth. "Yep." He said, popping the p at the end.

Cody's grip on Jango's curly hair tightened causing their Prime to moan. The vibrations from it caused Cody to drop his head back on the pillows. 17 groaning from the other end of the bed as Jango's pussy clenched around his dick.

Cody then began lazily fucking himself into Jango's eager mouth. Hot and wet and giving the best head Cody's ever gotten. 17 chuckled.

"You want to make this a party before Obi comes back?"

Cody grimaced but took a proper hold of Jango's head. Angling him to better fuck his throat. 

"I have no idea why you call him that, you don/t even say it to the General's face."

17 propped up Jango's hips to get better leverage growling.

"At least I don't keep calling him "General". What? Got a regs kink Kote? Get off on, _propriety_?"

Cody snarled, hips snapping into the pliable wet hole. Jango humming and dripping slick and drool everywhere but still never getting hard.

" **Shut up**. You may act tough but I saw you drop your pants quicker than anyone else the second the last battle was over."

17 bucked into Jango causing their Prime to choke further onto Cody's dick. Cody felt the soft silk of Jango's blindfold on his crotch and he stifled another moan. 

"Come off it, everyone wants a piece of Obi-wan, if you were there I'd have to fight you for first fuck."

Cody blushed as his hips twitched involuntarily at the thought of being bent over and claimed after a hard battle. 17 sensing his weakness gripped Jango’s thighs and began rutting with abandon. Causing their Prime to spasm and moan making Cody gasp at the sensations.

"No need to be _jealous_ Vod'ika. I know for a fact that when Kenobi gets back he'll bend you over and fuck you for taking _such good care_ of Prime. And while he’s fucking you, you'll get to-"

"He'll get to what?"

For a second everything grinded to a halt, 17 and Cody both stalled breathing heavily. Cody turned his head towards the intruder’s voice. 

There in the doorway was his General.

He was dressed in his casual jetii robes, pants and all, and wearing a wry grin on his face. Cody's throat was dry as he heard 17 choke.

Their jetii's grin widened as he made his way into the room properly, setting down all his items on the table. Leisurely he strolled his way to the couch facing the bed. Cody and 17 watched him, faces red and breaths short.

He sat down primly crossing his legs, _denying them access_ -

"Well _Alpha_ ," he crooned causing 17 to whimper. "What was it that Cody would get to do?"

Cody turned to 17 who was stuttering in response, hips making aborted jerks into Jango.

Their General tsked but made no move, prompting 17 again.

" _What would he get to do 17, I want to know what the rest is_."

Cody felt himself burning, fucking himself deeper and deeper into the Prime's throat as 17 audibly swallowed.

"....H-he'd get to suck Prime's c-clit sir."

Obi-wan smiled.

"Would he now?"

Alpha 17 nodded, head down as his grip on Jango's thighs began to bruise, hips beginning to start a slowly rhythm juxtaposed to Cody's hard thrashing. Obi-wan cooed causing both of them to whimper.

"And then 17?"

17 exhaled loudly, his entire body flushing. "A-and then you'd tell Kote he's a g-good omega and-"

Their General clapped his hands together startling them both again, "Of course Cody is a Good Omega."

Cody _s_ _wore_ as he kept trying to find a release in words and tight hole alone.

The General chuckled stating again, "Of course Cody is a good omega." But then his eyes narrowed. "But what would you be doing 17?"

"Me Sir?" Alpha 17 _squeaked_. If Cody wasn't chasing after his next high he'd have laughed at his ori'vod.

"Yes 17, _you_. Where would you be during this?"

17 once again looked down, eyes watering.

"I, I'd be- I'd be w-watching sir. I'd be, ha, I'd be watching and h-holding Prime up right."

At this, their General finally stood up walking behind 17. Once close he leaned over and began whispering something in his ear as his hands made their way onto 17's bare chest. 

Tweaking nipples and quietly whispering words Cody couldn’t hear, 17 started to jack his hips forward, more and more. 17 began desperately pounding into their Prime, eyes screwed shut but _still listening._

Cody wanted to know, wanted to know what's being said, what's happening. But just as suddenly as it started The General stops and 17 slams hard into Jango, coming on the spot with a hard sob. Cody feeling the tremors from Jango's whimpers and gasping, trying to follow over the cliff but-

"That's enough Commander."

He whines but stills his thrusting. Cody looked up at Obi-wan's loth cat-like grin. His stomach dropping, as 17 pulls himself out carefully not spilling any of his seed from their Prime's pussy. Jango mewling at the lack of stimulation but continuing to lap at Cody's now achingly hard dick.

"Well....I don't see why we shouldn't do as 17 suggested." 

Cody sharply sucked in his next breath. 17 smirked from over their General's shoulder as he worked a toy into their Prime, stuffing Jango to make sure not a drop of his cum came out. 

Cody's mouth watered at the thought of eating the mix of cum and slick practically dripping out of their Prime. 

The General carefully took off Jango's headset, kissing the Prime's sweat drenched forehead.

"Hello dearest, let's get you up. Cody will make you feel good in a second."

The hot, wet mouth slid off his dick with a soft pop. Their Prime nuzzled into The General's neck, and Cody realized Jango was a sight at the moment. 

Bronze skin sweaty and mouth red from use. Blind fold still on with his arms tightly bound behind his back, giving full access to his chest and stomach. Dick slightly stirring but stopped from coming by his cock ring and toy winking in and out of his tight and slippery pussy.

"I think this is the part where I bend you over Commander."

Their General had quietly made his way behind him while Cody was distracted by their Prime. Before he could even think a firm hand grabbed the back of his head, his body going limp at the action. 

_"Let's not make Alpha 17 a liar now Commander."_


End file.
